Never Forget
by Puldoh
Summary: When they are 9, Splinter tries to teach them about Remembrance Day. They learn to remember those who have died protecting someone. Years go by and Mikey is there when the planes hit the Towers. As he attempts to save people, he knows to Never Forget
1. Chapter 1

Puldoh here, I wrote this story in honour of Remembrance Day. I felt it needed to be written. I don't live in the states, nor have I ever gone there. Someday, maybe.

I still remember the terror I felt that day, Sept, 11, 2001. Hearing America was under attack, people dying. I felt cold, I shook, I couldn't stand hearing people were dying and I didn't understand why.

Now, I feel no one should ever forget about those who died in battle, war or even those innocents shot in the streets.

Never Forget!

* * *

Never Forget

They were learning about a war. The Great War it was called, but it was also called World War One. They were 9 years old. Mikey really didn't like learning about it. It was filled with stories about how Humans had killed each other with guns, slaughter and fought because someone killed someone important.

Raphie liked it because it had blood and guts and gore. That is showed how bad humans could be.

Leo liked learning about how the defence was. How they protected themselves, how they aligned and fought against the bad people.

Donnie like learning about how technological advanced they were for those years. How the weaponry and such took over and resulted in more deaths. He didn't like how many people died but he liked how resilient they were.

Mikey was just sad. Reading about it made him feel sick. He didn't like it. It wasn't right. Why was their such depravity and anger in humans? What gave them the right to kill people? He read in the books that teenagers would go and fight and die. He read about how many people died and it made him want to vomit.

"My sons, tomorrow is Remembrance Day." Splinter said solemnly.

"What is that sensei?" Mikey said quietly, a little more solemn today after learning about this war. He wished he understood why he needed to know it.

Splinter smiled, "It is a day where we remember the soldiers that died for this country. Who put their lives on the line so we would not live in worst times."

Don held up his hand and waited a moment so Sensei could allow him to talk, "But sensei," he said when acknowledge, "We aren't human, nor have we been involved in that war. It happened many years ago. It never affected us."

Splinter shook his head. "I realize that you four may be too young to realize why we remember those who died. And you are correct Donatello. We are not human. But we live in the United States and therefore share a history with them"

Raph shook his head angrily, "But why do we gotta learn stuff about humans? About why they wanted to kill each other! And why do we gotta remember them, they ain't never done nuthin for us!"

Splinter frowned, wondering if he should continue this, but then he saw Leonardo's face, curious and determined. He could not seem to catch his youngest eyes though. He seem to be hiding himself. Raphael looked annoyed and Donatello was curious.

"My sons, the world would have been drastically different. It is better to learn from our mistakes and know how to avoid them." Splinter said.

But then Mikey's quiet voice spoke, full of a quiet sadness, "But we didn't avoid them sensei. They kept makin' the mistakes. They kept on making war."

Splinter frowned, and glanced down at Michelangelo's textbook he had found in the dumpster. He saw Michelangelo's notebook, words written in jumbled letters, and saw small notes, War. War world 2, The Great war, Invading, taking over, taking over native territory, war there, Japanese Bombing.

"My son, they fought for what they believed in. That is what Remembrance Day is all about. To Remember those who have died in the face of battle." Splinter explained gently.

Mikey looked up sadly, knowing one day, they would have to battle, to protect themselves when they are grown up, "But who will remember me when I die in battle? Who will remember them, but their names? Who will remember the wrongs that have been done and not have learned from it."

Splinter was surprised by the amount of maturity and inquisitive questions Michelangelo had brought forward. "My son, these are very good questions." he began but Leo spoke quietly, "Why do you think you will die in battle Mikey?"

Silence surrounded them. Splinter looked down at Mikey's hunched form, his head hidden in his arms.

Leo stood up and walked over, "Mikey, are those dreams back?"

Mikey sniffled, nodding, "I can see them surround me, they want to hurt me, they want to kill me, because I'm wrong and they aren't!"

Raph growled and Don gasped. They stepped over, "Ain't no one eva gonna hurt ya Mike. I promise."

Donnie shook his head, "Society will change someday Mikey. I know they will. We might be able to walk around someday."

Splinter said softly, "My son, I know it distresses you to learn about this. Maybe I should have waited until you were older." he said softly, gathering up the materials, "I will continue this maybe when you are older," he said.

Mikey jumped up, grabbing his book away, wiping the tears away and clutching the book to his plastron, "NO!"

Splinter frowned, still holding the texts. "But Michelangelo, you are learning something that obviously troubles you."

Mikey shook his head, "I don't mind learning it sensei, it needs be learned. I'm not upset about that, im upset about how many people died, about how many wars are still going on. Sensei, if we stop now, who is going to remember those gone?"

"Their families!" Splinter began, but Mikey shook his head, "No sensei, families die away. They don't die until we forget. And we ain't gonna forget. Please sensei, teach us about Remembrance day!"

Splinter sighed, frowning. It disturbed him to see such emotions coming from Michelangelo, but knew it was important to teach his son. "Very well, come my sons, sit by me, we shall learn together about Remembrance Day," and he pulled out a book and started to read.

'Originally called Armistice Day, this day commemorated the end of the hostilities for the Great War (World War I), the signing of the armistice, which occurred on 11 November 1918 - the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month. Armistice Day was observed by the Allies as a way of remembering those who died, especially soldiers with 'no known grave'.

He continued to explain the many differences of Remembrance Day in different cities, and how they did a silence, to take the time to remember all those who had died. He explained how many people honoured those who have died and the many different names. He taught his sons why it was on November 11 every year. What it all signified.

**(found on ****./articles/remembrance/****)**

"Sensei?" Mikey's soft voice spoke.

"Yes my son?" Splinter replied softly, knowing they were just thinking about everything he had read.

"When is it going to stop?" his soft child like voice struck all of their hearts. It sounded so sad and hurt.

"It will be over tomorrow night my son," thinking Splinter was just talking about the ceremony.

Mikey shook his head sadly, "No sensei, I'm not talking about the ceremony…." and Mikey looked up with those big blue eyes, shining with tears, "I'm talking about the war!"


	2. Chapter 2

Splinter's sad sigh resounded in the small lair, and he gave Michelangelo a small hug, "I do not know my son, I do not know."

Mikey nodded sadly, but understanding. People have been asking that for years.

Splinter gave them a assignment, 'What could they do to remember?"

Leo, Don and Raph didn't know how to express that. How could they remember humans who had died and they hadn't even met before. Or even talked to a human before. They all understood on some level, that it was important, but how could they remember something like that.

Mikey stayed up that night, sitting in his bed. He was thinking about what Splinter said. About remembering. How could he honour those who gave their lives, thinking they were doing the greater good.

Ninja's did that many years ago, to protect their homes and cities from invasion. Many have died from that. It wasn't so different. Mikey knew they needed to honour the humans.

For one, Master Splinter's teacher, Master Yoshi was human. An immigrant. Something that probably wouldn't have been possible if they hadn't won the war. If Master Yoshi hadn't immigrated, then Splinter wouldn't have been here in New York, and if he wasn't here when that jar broke and they fell in that ooze they would dead.

Mikey could understand about remembering. He could see the merits of it. But what Mikey couldn't understand, was why did they have to fight, and start wars? Why did their have to be such bad people in the world.

Mikey opened his notebook, and quietly wrote a poem: He had read a short story in the text book, about a little girl with questions, about the war. About what was going on. Until one day a letter came telling her, her father was not coming home. Mikey wanted to cry. That was when he realized their were no Happy Endings this time. A war had claimed someone's daddy and it scared him. And so he decided to write this poem for her….

Remember

I woke up one day

My daddy came to me

He said there were bad things happening

And that he had to go away

He sat down beside me

And told me about a war

People fighting for freedom

From the ones who wanted to take over

I had so many questions for him

But I stayed quiet

He looked really sad to me

And he said he didn't want to leave me

But he said he had to go and fight

So they next day he went away

I waited with my mommy beside me

All these questions inside of me

Does anyone really remember why

When guns go off and bodies fall

When screams are heard and its so loud

And no one can calm the tears as they crawl

Do you remember why it came this way

Why this war became to be

A fight a struggle a triumph

What was the cost

Does everyone remember those who are gone

That they fought so bravely and died in battle

Can you ever see their faces anymore

Do you know their names?

Do you remember why this war has started

What made it come this way

I am young and now just learned

This war happened and now daddy is gone

I want to remember why

And those who have gone away

Fought for this country, brave and true

Because my daddy was one of them too

But I need to know

I have to see

Why did it have to be this way

What did I do to make my daddy go away

Daddy is fighting hard over there

We got a letter saying he won't be coming home

Tears are running down my face

I don't understand the why

I hug my mommy tight to me

Cry and scream for my daddy

Please I ask, never forget

Remember those who have fought

One of those brave and true

Was my daddy who I loved dearly

Now I'm scared I will forget

That my daddy died and the memory fades

I need to remember…..

Remember one who has died….

Mikey sighed, wishing he could understand why.


	3. Chapter 3

Years go by, they are older now, and Mikey could still remember their first Remembrance Day. Now they were older. Mikey was tired of what they had learned, about the violence and kids and abuse that seemed to grow as years go by.

But one day, everything changed. He was outside, jumping building to building, when he spotted a plane in the distance, moving toward the city. His heart pounded in fear as he saw it changed course. It was too low. He knew it was.

His heart pounding in his ears, he ran toward the place where it was going. He saw another plane turn as well, further off. He gasped, seeing it head to the World Trade Centers. He didn't know what he could do to help. His hands shaking, he reached down to his phone. Dialling Donnie.

"Don, turn the TV on, news! Now!" Donnie gasped hurriedly.

"What's going on Mike?" Don said, curiously. Mikey could hear the TV being switched and Raph and Leo's exclamation. "Oh My God!" Don whispered.

"Is this real?" Don said in shock.

"Donnie, I can see the friggin plane in front of me! It crashed into the building. Donnie! What's going on? What are they saying on the news?" Mikey said frantically, running to the billows of smoke coming from the Trade Center. He ran as fast as he could, seeing people running and screaming.

"Its saying America is under attack!" Don whispered, "Mikey, don't go there, that building isn't structurally sound!"

Mikey growled angrily, "There are innocent people Don, I'm not going to stand by and do nothing while innocent people are dying. I'll call you later!" and he hung up the phone. He remember the other plane but it left his head. He was near, the smoke was enveloping the area around the building, consuming several buildings for several blocks.

Mikey hit the smoke first, the dust and rocks, he could hear people screaming, people were screaming that they were under attack, people crying in fear.

He ran toward the building, knowing he had to get people out. But as he was running he saw a daycare center, across the street, children screaming, people struggling to get past the debris to save the children.

That moment, he didn't care that he was seen, he had to save these children. Running over, he immediately picked up children, running them to people around, who gasped and scream at the sight of him, but immediately grabbed the children.

Mikey was hot, dirty, sore and coughing. But then he heard another loud thunder around them, fire and debris and blocks fell around him. He could hear more screaming. He grabbed the last child, running to a young man who was staring at the building in shock "Take him!" Mikey rasped out.

Then he saw Firemen and Police run into the buildings, running to save them. Mikey knew it was bad. He ran toward the building too, intending to help. He ran in and he inhaled smoke, he coughed, he heard faint voices screaming for help. He could see people were running around, grabbing whoever was close and bringing them out. It was dark and hazy, lights flickered. He ran toward the voices, finding a fallen elevator. The door was broken half open. People were frantically beating on it, screaming for Help.

Mikey ran toward it, coughing and inhaling the smoke and dust. His head hurt and everything was too much. He pushed aside his panic and fear. He could hear a low hum throughout the building, and knew he had to hurry.

Grabbing the edges of the elevator doors, ignoring the surprised gasps, he pushed hard, the door slowly groaned open. He leaned over, "Com'n, we gotta hurry."

He could see a pregnant women, huge, gasping, her face red. An older women, looked to be related, three young men, one looked like to be a messenger. The other two wore suits.

Mikey waved the woman over, "Come on," he yelled.

The older woman and two young men helped her up, "Help her out!"

Mikey grasped the woman gently, pulling her out, he could see she couldn't move on her own. "Wait one moment, I'll carry you!" he said, quickly pulling everyone out. "Run, now!" he ordered, quickly scooping the young pregnant woman up. Everyone ran, running for the exit.

Mikey could hear more screams. Suddenly, he heard a loud groan, growing in intensity. He hurried, running as fast. They ran a block down, running into a building, "You'll be okay now, You three, get her to the hospital, she's about to have her baby." he said, his voice raspy, sore.

He heard them say Thank you, but ignored it. But the woman grabbed his arm, "Please, what is your name?"

Mikey gave a tired smile, "My name is Michelangelo, Mikey, but look, I need to help more! Please, don't tell anyone you saw me. Okay?"

They nodded, swearing. Mikey started running back down the block, toward the buildings, knowing they would be safe. When he heard the first boom. He gasped, looking up, and screamed in horror as the buildings fell to the ground. Mikey felt himself flying backward as he was covered in debris and rocks and glass. He screamed again when he managed to see the area. It looked like a war zone.

He could hear screaming's, things rumbled around him. He shook violently. He knew he couldn't do anything anymore. He saw people running to the buildings, looking for survivors. Mikey shivered as he saw a dead body near him. He closed his eyes in pain.

Groaning in pain and shock, he dug himself out, feeling a large piece of glass imbedded in his shell, his legs cut and bruised. His wrist felt like it was snapped in half.

He found a manhole a few blocks away, staggering in the streets. He pulled it open, tears falling down his cheeks. He managed to pull the manhole closed before he fell down twenty feet. He groaned, landing in the water, he cried out. He felt like he snapped his leg as well. His head pounded, his eyes burned. He whimpered.

He wanted to go home, he wanted to ignore what happened. The eyes he saw, the bodies he saw burned and dead. The screams that echoed in his head.

He didn't know how long he laid there, hurt, cold, in shock. He whimpered when he felt a warm hand touch his cheek. He opened his eyes, seeing Raph and Donnie looking worried and scared. Leo's voice in the back round. Suddenly there were lights around them.

Mikey gasped, the light burned at his eyes.

"Mikey, God, I'm so happy to see you're here. Where are you hurt?" Donnie said.

Mikey said hoarse and scratchy, "leg…wrist…shell…Donnie….at …attacked…bui..buildings.." he gasped out.

Don nodded, checking over the injuries, seeing a broken ankle and wrist. He checked over the deeper cuts, placing bandages on it. "Your Shell hurts?" Don gasped.

"Raph, help me turn him," Don said quietly, "Leo, get out the stretcher."

Mikey moaned in pain as he was turned and he heard the sharp gasps of his brothers. He could feel himself slipping into darkness and Raph's concerned voice, "Is he gunna be a'right Donnie?"

Donnie must've said something because Mikey faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

The nest few days, it was all a haze for Mikey. He remembered waking up to drink, to murmur how he was feeling, to use the bathroom. He could vaguely recall telling them what happened but it all faded away when he fell back asleep.

It took awhile for him to become fully aware of his surroundings. He could hear his family in the dojo. He looked around blearily, feeling more alert than before. He saw the clock and it was early morning. Frowning, he realized his brothers were doing Morning practice.

'_Boring! Now what do I do?' _Mikey thought annoyed. He was awake and his wrist and leg throbbed. He couldn't call out because his throat still ached. He spotted a glass of water and downed it in a matter of seconds.

Looking around again, he spotted the small TV. Grinning in glee, he wondered if it had cable! Reaching for the remote on his nightstand, he quickly turned it on.

'_America is still in shock at the terrorist attacks that happened just one week ago..'_

Mikey shut it off quickly, his body shaking as memories started to filter back into his head. Tears built up and he wept.

He heard his family coming in, heard them console him, wipe his tears, hold him, as he cried the pain and outrage at what happened.

Weeks went by, several days past. He thought long and hard about what happened. America was now at war.

It was now November, only 4 days until the 11th. Remembrance day. This year, he knew would be different. He wanted to acknowledge those who had died. Now, he could watch the news without shaking, he could listen to people give their stories without crying and having a panic attack.

He could walk around and just recently was starting to travel topside. But every time they came across the Trade Center, he shook, memories consumed him. He had nightmares and lost weight.

His family helped, letting him talk and scream and ask questions. One night, he sat in his room, listening to music, lost in thought. He wondered how the families were coping, wondering, if their family were lost to them, if they perished in the attack.

He shuddered, and he opened his book up. He needed to write.

Remember Those Who Fall

I'm standing here looking up in fear

A flash of blue across the sky

People screaming in horror around me

Its not true what I am seeing

A loud Boom echoes around

The buildings on fire and it starts to shake

I run and scream lost in fear

As I run to help those who are near

I see the trapped children

Tears running down their faces

Voices screaming, people running

It can't be happening

I pull them out and get them free

Away from the fire and debris

I hand them off to those who know

Each child who is there as they are counted

I run toward the burning building

And run around and help people out

I scream to see if people are there

One is trapped and I help her free

I bring her outside

It happens again

A loud Boom echoes and there is more screams

that's when I know

We are being attacked

By who I don't know

But these people are innocent

It should not be like this

I can hear the structure start to twist

The groans so loud and metal shifts

I find them trapped in an elevator

I run to help knowing my end could be near

The smoke consumes me all around

Metal and glass hit the floor

I pushed the doors open

One by one I help them out

We run as fast as we can

I look back

The building shifts and that's when I knew

I won't be able to help them all

Im on the ground, buried in rocks and dirt

I see someone near me and she is so still

I shake and tremble and know Im in shock

I want to go home and be safe

Where are my family

Are they here with me

Did they get trapped in all the debris

Are we safe for now, I can't see

Its started again

War is here

Im shaking because I am scared

What did we do to be at war

Now we have to retaliate

Fight once more for our freedom

Its been two months now so far

Its time to remember all those who fell

Its not a battle but a war

To al those innocents we have lost here

Its not fair to have this about

But now we must remember all

Some are still missing

A question always there

Mommy, daddy, aunt and uncle

Brother sister, grandma and grandpa

They may be gone for now

Lost in this time of sorrow

As long as we remember those who fell

The innocents and the brave will always be there


	5. Chapter 5

Closing his book, he walked out and told his family his plan. That was when he saw the news. A woman was smiling on it. Holding a small baby. He smiled, and thought she looked familiar.

She spoke, "I want to thank the person who saved me that day. It is because of his bravery that he saved me and my mother, my child and 4 others. His name was Michelangelo."

Mikey beamed, now realizing who this woman was. She had been the pregnant woman from the Trade Centers. That was her baby.

"I named my baby after him, his name is Michelangelo. I wish I could see him again, but he is a private individual. Michelangelo, Mikey, if you are out there, Please, let me know you are still there. Still alive, so I can thank you in person." The camera zoomed in on the baby.

Mikey walked over to the tv, his hands lightly toughing the babies face on the screen. His family was silent.

"He showed bravery and strength, and did not want an award or anything. He wishes to remain secret. He rescued me and these people with me that day. And went back to save more. This is what America stands for, Strength, bravery and Heart. I thank you Michelangelo. I wish you luck." The woman's smiling face changed away, and Mikey was startled by the sudden change.

"You okay Mike?" Raph asked concerned by his silence.

Mikey nodded, "Yeah bro, I'm alright. We got to remember guys. We got to make sure no one ever forgets!"

Leo came in smiling, "I know Mikey, we have a ceremony planned."

Mikey beamed, "Can… Leo, I know you might say No, but can we please invite those people to our ceremony?"

Mikey looked away, unsure and scared of a rejection. "Mikey, we'll see. We would need to contact them. I promise, if we can, we will."

* * *

It was early morning on November 11th, when several people came out of the darkness, standing in the dawn sunlight drifting over the city. They stayed quiet, talking softly in their hidden place, knowing they had to remain quiet as not to attract any attention.

They talked about the past, about war, about innocents dying, about the Trade Centers, about the attack on the Pentagon. They sat there for hours, remembering those who had died, remembering those who were still missing ,and honoured those who died trying to save them. They talked about their lives, and how to keep on fighting.

"In all the years that have past, we have ways to remember those who have left us." Mikey began. He stood at attention, everyone around him listening to him, "Master Splinter taught us when we were 8 years old about war world 1. About Remembrance Day and how it started."

They listened as he read a poem when he was 8 years old, there wasn't any dry eyes in the area.

"It becomes a cycle it seems. War. We learn about it as years go by, dive into it when we never thought we would. Now that we have been involved, we now realize the importance of remembering. We need to Remember. We need to remember those who are gone because of war. Those who are now fighting to protect our world." Mikey said continuing.

"Here and now, we need to promise, each year, if we can. Never forget!" he whispered as they looked at the odd horizon. It was broken since the two buildings that used to be there for so long, were gone.

He whispered, eyes haunted by what he saw, "Never forget…"

* * *

20 Years go by:

A young man stood in the same park, waiting, wondering. He had grown up knowing these unique people, stories about how they saved his mother and meeting them every year at the same place.

"You never forgot, eh Michel?" a rough Brooklyn voice said. He turned around and saw three figures. He frowned. "Where is Mikey?" asking about the Orange wearing turtle.

"He is coming soon. He is picking up some items….things have changed in the last year." Don's voice said softly. They had aged. Now in their thirty's.

"How is he? I heard that your enemy Bishop and Stockman had him." Michel said, his pale blond hair and grey eyes. He had been the baby Michelangelo had saved all those years ago. He started to call himself Michel after awhile when Mikeywas around.

"He has recovered physically, he is a little stressed. He has a daughter now, that he named Hope." Don said with a sad smile on his face.

"How?" Michel began confused. He didn't know they could reproduce.

"Think, experiments." Leo said gruffly. His eyes were filled with guilt.

Michel knew to leave it. When he saw the smaller turtle, he saw the drastic differences of the last year. Right then he thought about moving back, wanting to help his 'unique' family. Mikey looked different, skinny, stressed, and his eyes looked haunted.

"Hey Mikey," Michel said, cooing at the small baby in his arms. He couldn't believe how cute this little baby was. She saw a light green, and her eyes were just as blue as Michelangelo had been when he was younger.

"Her name is Hope." said Mikey. He turned back and looked at the skyline.

"Where is Marissa?" Mikey asked as they gathered around.

"She is sick right now. She couldn't make the trip." Michel said sadly, thinking of his mother at home.

"Tell her she can visit when she is able," Mikey said smiling. "April and Casey and Shadow are coming soon. And angel will be here with her twins."

Michel smiled, nodding his head. "Well, here we are once again." he said, turning back to the horizon. Mikey was a lot quieter now, and seemed saddened. He had grown many times over. The alst war had ended for America, but not for them. They continued to fight to survive. Their father had died a few years back, and Mikey was recovering from his ordeal from Stockman and Bishop. And being a new father was hard, but his daughter was worth it. He couldnt believe how innocent and loveable his daughter was.

He turned toward the city, having watched it sliently. Slowly, people came behind them. Their friends and colleagues had grown, and they alll kept the slilence. From one small gesture, rescuign humans had made their lives widened and brightened. Now, they were back here, where it all started, where they all can remember...

"Yes, once again, it is a cycle….we are here. No matter how long it is, we remember….we never forget...."


End file.
